Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of aerospace DDR memory modules.
Double data rate (DDR) memory packages and dual in-line memory modules (DIMM) are generally not designed to withstand high temperature and vibratory environments. The application of DDR memory packages and DIMMs and aerospace applications may be required to survive higher thermal and vibration cycles in non-aerospace applications. Thermal and vibration cycles may decrease the service life of the DDR memory packages and DIMMs. Accordingly it is desirable to provide a more robust DDR memory package or DIMM that is capable of withstanding high thermal and vibration cycles and aerospace applications.